Into the Night
by morningstar2
Summary: When Seto disappears one night, Mokuba finds himself in over his head. Chapter 5 now up! Meet the Boss.
1. into the night

Hi. You probably don't know me, so a quick introduction is in order. I'm Morningstar. I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh about a week ago, and promptly became an addict. I know little of the actual plot line, and there are probably glaring mistakes in this story. Feel free to correct me. Now, this may come as a shock, so sit down. Ready? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
This story is simply a plot of my imagination with borrowed and much-loved characters. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this story and take the time to review. Thank you!  
  
***  
  
A young boy lay in his bed, listening to the nocturnal winds. It was an exceptionally clear night, with the chilled light of the stars and crescent moon coating the landscape, and the light and the furtive winds kept the boy from sleep. He laid perfectly still, his dark hair spilled across his pillow and framing his face. His eyes were wide open, and the light made them shimmer wetly. He was frightened but he didn't know why.  
  
He wasn't frightened of the night, or of being alone in his big room; he wasn't scared of the shadows or the groans of the mansion. He was used to all of these things. If anything, they usually brought comfort in their normality. As far as he could tell, there was no reason to be upset. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the fact that he felt on edge, like a violin string on the verge of snapping, his senses humming from overuse. Worst of all, his mind was stuck on the events of the last few days, so along with the feelings of adrenaline came bad memories.  
  
His brother would tell him he was being silly.  
  
But Seto was probably asleep by now, undisturbed by recent happenings. Being trapped in a virtual world apparently didn't bother Mokuba's big brother. The dark haired boy closed his eyes, remembering how he had run back to KaibaCorp after waking up in the pod and saying goodbye to Yugi and his friends. Mokuba had been worried about Seto, so it was a relief to find that his brother had everything under control in the real world. Apparently, firing his board of directors was therapeutic to the young CEO; he had seemed almost invigorated.  
  
What irritated Mokuba was the fact that Seto seemed unaffected by the ordeal. When he tried to talk about the virtual world, Seto simply brushed him off. Mokuba hated it when his brother was reckless with his own safety; he hated it even more when Seto refused to acknowledge this recklessness.  
  
A wave of fear washed over Mokuba that had nothing to do with the memories. The boy shivered. It felt as if something was watching him, as if something was waiting for him to move. He tried to beat back these irrational feelings, but they quickly took hold to his mind.  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
He gasped, too afraid to wonder if he had only imagined the whispered name. Quickly he threw back his covers and sprinted across his room and into the hallway. Without the windows it was darker, and the feeling of another presence grew stronger. Mokuba barely hesitated before heading to his brother's room.  
  
He didn't bother to knock, instead slipping quietly through the door. Thick curtains blocked the moonlight. Mokuba squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the form of his brother on the large bed. It was useless.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba called softly, seized by twin desires to let his brother sleep and to hear his brother's voice. Nothing happened, nor did anything happen when Mokuba called again, louder. "Seto? Are you asleep? Can I stay with you for awhile?"  
  
Again, there was no response.  
  
"Seto, I can't see, so I'm going to turn on the light. Don't be mad if I wake you up. Okay?" Mokuba fumbled for the light switch and flipped it on.  
  
It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Blinking, Mokuba's heart lurched when he saw the bed was empty. No, not completely empty; there was something dark among the rumpled white sheets. He walked closer, dread building in his chest. It was blood, wet but already congealing. It spread from the pillow to the bed's edge in a large streak, ending in a fine spray. Mokuba tore his gaze from the stain.  
  
For the first time, he noticed the room's disarray. A nightstand lay on its side, the lamp that sat on top of it broken a few feet away. Seto's dueling deck was scattered across the floor.  
  
Mokuba remembered the intercom panel on the wall near the bed and rushed over, careful only not to step on his brother's cards. His hand was halfway to the security button before he saw the dark smudge covering the panel- a bloody handprint.  
  
*** More will come soon; I don't have a real life. Actually, I have a bad track record for finishing stories, but I have changed. I now take medication for my hyper-thyroidism. 


	2. men and ghosts

First of all, I must thank all the reviewers I got. It makes writing worthwhile. (Also, it inspired me to review one or two or ten stories myself.) Now, I have a few questions. I have now been a fan for three weeks, and have been introduced to the 'Noah' storyline. My question is: how exactly did Seto's foster father die? I've heard heart attack and fatal fall. Sooo.? I have a plot idea that is rapidly turning into an obsession, but I need details. Maybe I should buy the tapes, but this is cheaper. : )  
  
***  
  
Mokuba sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window. He couldn't see anything; the kitchen was well lit in contrast to the night, so only reflections were visible on the glass. He wished they would let him turn off the lights- then he maybe wouldn't feel so isolated from his brother.  
  
Kasumi, the cook, placed a steaming mug on the table before Mokuba. The small boy glanced up at pitying eyes and quickly looked away, wrapping his hands around the mug.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded on the tiled floor and three men in dark suits entered the room. Mokuba recognized the tall blond as Morris, the head of security at the mansion. The other two were business associates at Kaiba Corp.  
  
Morris sat down opposite Mokuba and ran a considering eye over the raven- haired boy. Seemingly satisfied by the boy's composure, he launched straight into his report. "At 2:24 a.m. the alarm on the Southern boarder of the property was triggered. It's mostly forest bordering us on that side, and sometimes an animal sets it off. Kinari checked it out. He was still outside when you called for us."  
  
"How did he. she. whoever it was get into my brother's room?"  
  
"We've checked the cameras by all the doors. We haven't found anything. Right now, I'd say the window is the best bet."  
  
Mokuba frowned. He didn't want bets. He wanted his brother. Blinking back tears, he willed himself not to cry. Just as long as Seto was safe, he didn't care about anything else. Even if his brother was in one of his moods, angry at Mokuba like he had been when he found out his little brother had gone to Yugi for help. Mokuba wouldn't mind. An angry Seto was better than no Seto.  
  
Taking the boy's silence for dismissal, Morris stood up. "We're doing everything we can to find your brother." He tried on his most reassuring smile and left the room.  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes. How was an attacker supposed to crawl through a second-story locked window, subdue Seto, and retreat through the window with Seto struggling or unconscious without anyone noticing? The whole night seemed surreal, from the fear that drove him from his room to the normality of bright kitchen lights and steaming tea. Maybe he should help search outside. The cold air would wake him up.  
  
A shadow fell across Mokuba's face, and he opened his eyes to find the two businessmen standing over him. "What is it?" he snapped.  
  
Neither man was fazed by the boy's anger. And why should they? They dealt with the elder Kaiba on a daily basis. The shorter of the two leaned over Mokuba. "Now, I know you're upset. We all are. But we need to discuss a few things. A billion dollar corporation like Kaiba Corp can't just stop overnight. I'm sure your brother wouldn't be pleased if he found his business had suffered in his absence. You don't want your brother to be angry when we find him, do you Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba nearly bristled at the man's condescending tone. He had a sudden urge to grab a computer and show this suit what he was capable of. But now was not the time, and the man did have a point. He sighed. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
The taller man slid a stack of papers across the table. "Under most circumstances, if Kaiba is somehow indisposed, we are in charge by proxy. However, in the case of a kidnapping- which seems to be what we have- or in the case of death, control of Kaiba Corp goes to you. All you have to do is sign these papers that allow us to keep things running smoothly until your brother returns."  
  
The stack seemed an inch thick. Half-heartedly, Mokuba flipped through the papers. They were filled with law jargon and detailed terms. Every other page or so was a space for a signature. A pen was placed in front of him. Great. Did they expect him to sign now? What was that thing Seto was always telling him? 'Never sign a document until you've studied every word and every phrase, or until it has been reviewed by a lawyer you trust.' Well, he didn't know any lawyers, much less trust any. That meant. "It might take a while for me to read this."  
  
Both men smiled, as if they were playing along in a game. "Take as much time as you need," The shorter man said. "We can stop by in the afternoon. Call us if you have any questions. And make sure to get some sleep. It's been a rough night for all of us."  
  
When he was finally alone, Mokuba gathered the legal papers and headed up to his room. He couldn't handle any more reports, requests, or even reassurances. He just needed time to digest everything. Maybe he would take the advice and sleep.  
  
As he passed his brother's room, a chill ran up his spine. The door was slightly ajar. Someone must have drawn back the curtains while searching the room, for now a thin line of moonlight sliced through the darkness. The ray ended upon a single face-up card. A morbid curiosity drove Mokuba into the room, where he knelt down, careful not to touch any bloodstains. It was a Blue-eyes, White-dragon card.  
  
His hand paused in the act of picking it up. Should he.? Well, the police had already scanned the room, checking for fingerprints and bagging evidence. They had what they needed; he should be allowed what he needed. Slowly, examining each card for blood, Mokuba gathered together his big brother's deck.  
  
When he had finished his task he slipped into his room and shut the door. Mokuba wrapped his arms around himself; it was very cold, and a soft breeze was pushing against his face. Confused, he looked up. For a split-second, Mokuba was sure he saw a billowing white trench coat wrapped about a tall figure. Then the image wavered, and he was left staring at his billowing white window curtains.  
  
His window was open? He didn't remember doing that. He strode forward, following the stream of frigid air. Through the screen, the sky was beginning turn, the black stain of night draining past the horizon. There was a large oak that stood below, its branches lifted towards the boy. Mokuba studied the scene and frowned. Any skilled climber could reach his window from their yard. With the right planning, it would be fairly simple to break into his room. But there was no such tree near Seto's window. There the wall was open and smooth, offering no hand or footholds. It seemed absurd to Mokuba that a criminal would walk past an easy hostage to attempt a near-impossible feat.  
  
A sudden gust of wind swelled the curtains, the white cloth surrounding Mokuba. His pulse sped with the returning fear of an unseen presence. He turned, but the curtains twisted about his body, embracing him.  
  
The pressure of a hand, hidden behind the cool cloth, touched his arm. Mokuba gasped, the chill spreading in his chest.  
  
"Mokuba." The word sounded from the soft murmmer of the wind.  
  
"It's not safe here." Mokuba could feel his mouth moving, his voice producing the foreign words. He felt as if another mind was resting in his head. "Leave at once. Go somewhere safe."  
  
And then the wind died. The curtains fell limp against the wall, and Mokuba was left trembling from the ethereal sensations. Without pausing to recover, the raven-haired boy pushed back the screen. He was mildly afraid of heights, but right now his room held a cold terror for him, and seeking sanctuary further inside the mansion was not an option. With the reassuring weight of his brother's deck in his pocket, he grasped a proffered branch and slithered his way to towards the tree's trunk. In a matter of minutes, Mokuba was running into the street, without a glance back at his home. 


	3. perchance to dream

Yami dreamt of Egypt.  
  
In the dream, he stood at the mouth of a narrow gorge, feeling the spray of the river that flowed past. The high rocky walls on either side of him blocked out the sun. It was dark and damp, but Yami felt a strange warmth falling on his back, coming from the depths of the gorge. Beside him, a large jackal sat obediently at his heel.  
  
A noise of wind and water caused him to look up; through the river mist a small but ornate boat approached. A steersman stood alert at the helm and a lone passenger knelt on the deck.  
  
As the boat drew up alongside Yami, the passenger stood and gracefully stepped onto the rocky ledge. He was tall and slender, wearing only a length of white linen wrapped about his hips. His skin was the color of desert sand under the moon.  
  
The man bowed low, and it was when he straightened that Yami recognized Kaiba. Though Seto's stance spoke of reverence towards Yami, his eyes were the same as always: cold, defiant, daring.  
  
Yami turned and lead Kaiba through a dark passage cut into the rock walls. He didn't look back to see if the other followed him through the twists of the tunnel, but listened instead to the soft footfalls behind him. His own feet made no sound.  
  
They came into an enormous cavern, sunlight streaming in through carved openings in the high ceiling. Back among the shadows of the opposite wall a host of human and animal figures waited silently. Yami tried to focus on the mysterious, familiar forms, but all he caught were glimpses of kohl- lined eyes. In the center of the room sat a large set of scales, it's gold lit afire by a solitary sunbeam.  
  
Yami strode towards Kaiba, lifting his hands as he did so. In his left hand he held a beautiful ivory-white feather; a gold and turquoise knife lay in his right.  
  
/Thump/  
  
Yami glanced down and found the jackal grinning, saliva dripping from barred teeth and tail thumping eagerly against the stone floor.  
  
/Thump/  
  
Yami and Yugi woke simultaneously. Yugi groaned and glared at his alarm clock until the glowing numbers swam into focus. It was four twelve in the morning.  
  
/Thump/  
  
It finally occurred to Yugi's tired brain that someone was knocking on the door. Hoping that the noise hadn't roused his grandfather, the small boy slipped out of bed and hurried downstairs.  
  
Yugi passed through the silent game shop to the front door. He was now alert enough to wonder who could possibly want to see him or Grandpa in person at this hour. Yugi knew that Joey sometimes got kicked out of his house; was it he? Worry grew in his chest as he opened the door.  
  
He was left staring at Mokuba, who stood with his small fist raised to knock again. The younger boy was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. Despite the sweat drying on his skin he was shivering. Though it was certainly above freezing, the night was still cold and Mokuba was wearing no jacket.  
  
Yugi leaned forward to look past Mokuba, half expecting to see Seto's sneering visage in the shadows. As soon as he realized Mokuba was alone, he snapped his attention back to the shivering kid.  
  
"Mokuba, what's wrong?" He asked, ushering his younger friend inside. The worried knot in his chest was tightening. Memories of recent events with the Kaiba brothers chased through his head. It seemed like Seto had a gift for angering important and powerful people. 'Not that I should talk,' he reminded himself. 'I have some rather strange people after me and the puzzle, after all.' Yami sighed. Though completely unintentional, Yugi often reminded the pharaoh how much trouble the millennium puzzle had cost him. Not that he would ever wish to leave Yugi; it was just that sometimes he felt guilty for the burdens he brought.  
  
With the front door safely closed and locked, the raven-haired boy forced himself to relax. After his long run, his heart rate was finally beginning to drop. He was safe now. But looking into concerned violet eyes, Mokuba realized he didn't know what to tell his friend. The last thing he wanted was to put Yugi and the others in danger. They shouldn't have to risk their lives for a boy who wouldn't even thank them. It still made Mokuba ashamed to remember how Seto had dismissed all the trouble Yugi, Joey, and Mai had gone to for his sake. Sometimes Mokuba wondered if Seto saw what his attitude did: by assuring that only his little brother cared for him, he was assuring that he could depend only on his little brother. Did Seto see the position he placed his brother in?  
  
"Mokuba, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi." Mokuba tried on a reassuring smile, but it faltered. "I am sorry to wake you. I didn't know where else to go. It's just that."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Seto is missing." There. Now Yugi was involved; the duelist was to kind to leave Mokuba on his own. There was no turning back. In a way the young Kaiba was very relieved- for the first time that night he wasn't isolated. "I went into his room and there was blood. the security doesn't know where to begin. Seto is probably hurt or worse." Mokuba's voice cracked on his brother's name.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he listened to Mokuba's story. He knew he should offer words of comfort, but he was having problems digesting all the information he was getting. Mokuba was telling him how business partners at Kaiba Corp had coerced him to sign a contract, and how the security staff said that the assailant must have come through the window. Yami sensed Yugi's rising feeling of helplessness and took over the body. It was clear that whatever trouble Seto had landed in, it was deep. And at four in the morning, the best thing he could do would be to calm Mokuba.  
  
It wasn't too difficult. Yami promised the young boy that they would help him find his brother, that as soon as the sun was up they would sort through the dark details and find the answers they needed. Yugi had already decided he would enlist his friends' help; he always felt that many minds bound in friendship could solve anything. As cold as Seto was to everyone, Yugi still felt a kinship with the tall brunette- the force behind his continuous efforts to befriend him. So even Yami assured Mokuba of these things, hope grew in Yugi also. Yami then convinced Mokuba to sit down, and within minutes the boy was fast asleep.  
  
Back in their room, Yami turned to Yugi. "This isn't as simple as beating a virtual game. Kaiba has many enemies, and finding the right one won't be easy."  
  
"No, but we have to try. Did you see the fear in Mokuba's eyes? Seto is so important to him."  
  
Yami nodded. He had noticed Mokuba's eyes. The boy had looked.haunted. He wondered vaguely whether Mokuba had told them everything. It was certainly a complicated matter, and the boy had good reason to fear for his brother. But there was something in the way that Mokuba had searched the shadows of the room fearfully that bothered the pharaoh.  
  
"I don't suppose there's any use in going back to sleep." Yugi commented. "I just wish there was something I could do immediately. But I don't know where to start! I really hope Seto is alright." He trailed off, a strange expression touching his face.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well," Yugi blushed. "Don't laugh, but I keep getting this image of Seto. wearing a skirt."  
  
Yami couldn't help it. He laughed. Doing his best to assuage Yugi's glare, he raised his hands. "Don't be angry. I'm not laughing at you. You must have picked up some of my dream from tonight. Just keep in mind that all men wore 'skirts' in ancient Egypt. It was too hot for much else."  
  
Accepting the explanation, Yugi smiled. At least now he wouldn't worry that he was loosing his mind.  
  
Downstairs, Mokuba lay curled up on the couch. He had faked sleep so that Yami and Yugi could leave him and begin planning. He knew he should be helping, but he was so tired that his mind felt fuzzy. "Don't be mad, big brother," he whispered to the empty room as he closed his eyes. Balancing on the edge of sleep, Mokuba barely registered the warm breath that touched his face.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review. flames, criticism, completely unrelated comments. I don't mind as long as you review! On a different note, I have a strange question. Has anyone out there ever had an anime dream? I often have TV related dreams, and yet I have never had one featuring Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma. I only get live-action dreams. Is this true for everyone? 


	4. in the morning

Okay, quick note first: Thank you all who reviewed. You all deserve nirvana, heaven, or any other paradise of your choice. To Sour Schuyler: Kohl is an ancient eye - liner. If anyone else can elaborate, please do. I know that cosmetics were very popular among Ancient Egyptians, men included. I think that was the only question, besides those concerning Seto's current state, which are answered in this chapter. A special thanks to those who answered my questions- you all are great! And please keep reviewing. Please?  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't you think he shoulda' woken by now? I think you hit him too hard, Bawls."  
  
"Wasn't my fault Trigg, and you know it. The kid wasn't supposed to struggle. You woulda' hit him too if you were on the wrong side of his right hook."  
  
"That scrawny kid?" The voice was tinged with humor. "Looks to me that a feather could knock him over. Them brass knuckles mighta' been overkill."  
  
"It ain't funny. Boss'll be mad if he's out for good. And it won't just be me facing his wrath, so stop laughing."  
  
For a few minutes, Seto had been struggling towards consciousness. It wasn't easy. His brain felt as if it was wrapped in gauze, and his head seemed to have taken up percussion. But he thought that if only he could open his eyes, he would see Mokuba's sleeping face. For some reason that was important.  
  
"Maybe we should douse him in cold water to wake him up, Trigg."  
  
"Bad idea. Any idiot knows water and electricity don't mix."  
  
Seto was beginning to discern words from the painful sounds existing both inside and outside his head. He didn't recognize either voice, and fear rose in his chest to join the nausea he felt. It was slowly sinking in that he wasn't at home in his room.  
  
"Do you think Boss'll mind if we give him a small jolt to wake him? Just to make sure he ain't overly damaged, of course."  
  
"Worth a shot, Bawls. I'd hate to think the kid ain't opening them pretty blue eyes again. Hand me that switch."  
  
But Seto could still sense his little brother's presence. He tried to reach out. Despite the reality that his hands were secured above his hands (he could feel the metal bindings cutting into his wrists) he managed to reach towards Mokuba. A few more inches and he would be able to touch his soft hair.  
  
A searing pain erupted in his chest, thrusting him violently from his brother's side. His eyes snapped open as he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. For a moment only redness wavered before him. Then his sight focused and he saw two men grinning triumphantly at him. The smaller of the two stepped back so that he stood next to his companion. There was a tazer clutched in his hand.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the waking, Seto Kaiba."  
  
* * *  
  
Joey hated mornings. This was especially true on weekends. It was a part of Joey's personal philosophy that weekends were created so that he could wake up with the sun directly overhead.  
  
Thus the fact that it was early Saturday morning and the phone was ringing was beginning to grate his nerves.  
  
He opened one brown eye and aimed a pillow at the telephone. Despite the awkwardness of throwing while lying on his side, the pillow hit its mark. The phone came of the hook and hung limply on its cord. Joey could just barely hear his friend Yugi's voice coming from the offending object. Joey groaned; anyone but Yugi he could ignore.  
  
Joey stumbled out of bed, the cold air hitting the bare skin of his arms and legs. As an afterthought he wrapped a still-warm blanket around his shoulders to supplement his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Hey Yugg," Joey yawned into the phone. Yugi stopped talking, realizing his audience had only just arrived.  
  
"Morning Joey. Look, I know it's early, but I was wondering if you could come over to my house right away."  
  
"Sure Yugg. What's going on?"  
  
There was a brief hesitation. "I'll tell you when you get here. Could you call Tristen and tell him to come also?"  
  
" . . . All right . . ."  
  
"Good. I'm going to call Tea now. Bye!" The line went dead.  
  
Joey sighed. Who would have thought that befriending the passive student would bring him excitement and danger?  
  
After delivering the cryptic message to Honda, Joey walked to Yugi's house. Yugi ushered him in through the game shop to the living room in the back. Joey was surprised to see Kaiba's little brother sitting on the couch, absently flipping the channels on the television remote. The TV was on mute and it was obvious from the look in Mokuba's eyes that the kid was lost in thought.  
  
Joey was just about to ask Yugi again about what was going on when the answer presented itself to him. "Great, Yugg. What has Kaiba done this time?" He didn't bother hiding the distaste he felt for his rich classmate. Joey had gone to a lot of trouble for Seto just recently and never got so much as a thank you. For some reason Seto seemed to find enjoyment by insulting him and calling him a mutt. Not that it really bothered Joey; he just figured that a guy with such a comfortable life could afford to be pleasant once in a while.  
  
Yugi aimed a death-glare at Joey and had just opened his mouth to reply when Mokuba sat up straight and turned the volume up on the television. The other two quickly crossed the room to see what had caught Mokuba's attention.  
  
A pretty, perky news anchorwoman sat with the Kaiba Corp logo on the screen behind her. "Last night, Seto Kaiba - the CEO of Kaiba Corp -- was kidnapped from his home in Domino City. Forensic teams are analyzing blood found in Kaiba's room, hoping that they might find samples of his attacker's DNA. At this time no ransom has been demanded." The anchorwoman flashed a smile. "And now the weather report . . ."  
  
Joey blinked. For some reason he hadn't expected something as blatant as a kidnapping. Sure, tons of people hated Kaiba, but that hate usually manifested itself in a high-stakes duel or sabotaged Kaiba Corp technology . . . Joey tore his eyes away from the television and looked for Mokuba's reaction. The young boy was paler than usual, but his expression was stoic. Regretting his earlier words, Joey stepped over to Mokuba. Sure, Seto was a first class jerk, but his little brother was a good kid.  
  
The doorbell rang. Yugi soon ushered Triten and Tea into the room. While Yugi briefed the newcomers, Joey sat next to Mokuba. The blank look in Mokuba's eyes was really starting to bother the blond teen. "Hey, it's alright to be scared," Joey ventured. "But you two have been in some pretty bad jams before, and it's always turned out okay."  
  
Steel eyes glanced up. "I know. But this time is different."  
  
Before Joey could ask how it was different, Tea leaned over to give Mokuba a hug. Tristen stood, looking rather uncomfortable, next to the couch. Joey saw that Yami had now taken control of Yugi's body. The pharaoh spoke up. "Alright. We've got a Kaiba to rescue."  
  
* * *  
  
"Who the hell are you?" As soon as the words left Seto's mouth, he regretted them. The sound of his own voice echoed painfully in his head, setting off a cacophony of throbbing headaches. Without thought, he tried to bring a hand to his forehead, only to be reminded by the pull of skin against metal that his hands were currently unavailable. He bit back a groan of frustration and turned his attention to his surroundings.  
  
The room was small, with grey stone walls and a low-hanging ceiling. In fact, uncurling his fists, Seto could touch the rough stone above him. The cuffs that held his wrists were positioned so that Seto's feet just reached the floor; his arms were already aching.  
  
"Hear that Bawls? The great Seto Kaiba asked about our lowly selves. Ain't that something? But we won't answer until he can ask politely." Trigg grinned and looked expectantly at his captive.  
  
'They want me to be polite?! No, they're trying to bend me to their will, whoever 'they' are. It's about control.' Seto found that thought amusing. After years of manipulating and intimidating his employees, associates, and competitors, did this man honestly think he could play mind games? Well, Seto wasn't complying. "In that case, shut the hell up."  
  
"Ohh, he's got a sharp tongue. I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Kaiba. You wouldn't want your brother to get hurt 'cause of your bad attitude."  
  
Anger rose at the threat, but something from the back of his mind pushed through. "You don't have Mokuba!" He shouted with absolute sureness.  
  
Trigg's eyes widened instantly. Realizing his reaction had given away the truth, the captor scowled. Holding the tazer menacingly, Trigg stalked towards Seto. "You don't seem to realize where you are, Kaiba. I don't care if you own half the world, down here, you're nothing." He held his weapon against Seto's face, staring down angry blue eyes. Seto refused to turn away.  
  
With a snarl, Trigg pressed the switch. Seto jerked painfully, his muscles to contracting from the electrical charge. Trigg leaned in, his face inches away. The malice in his expression mingled with the burning in Seto's body, leaving the vague impression that the pain was emanating from his captor's gaze.  
  
Trigg removed the tazer and, nodding harshly at Bawls, the two left Seto alone to recover his breath. 


	5. the problem with head wounds

Happy Easter! Here's the next chapter, posted in celebration of the end of Lent. I had given up chocolate, and have thus consumed vast amounts of the heavenly substance today. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Nothing makes my day quite like a few new reviews! Yes, I realize that may be bordering on pathetic, but I don't care.  
Also, if you like my stuff in general (and especially Seto-centric stuff) read my new one-shot, 'Paper Dragon'. I'm really happy with how that one turned out, so if you have a minute, read and review!  
On with the story...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Seto was currently experiencing the unpleasant sensation of having all his muscles cramp up at once. He had tried to keep up his circulation by using what little mobility he was granted, but every movement threatened to bring tears to his eyes. So he had stayed perfectly still, and now even that was causing him pain.  
  
Easier to tolerate but harder to ignore was the torrent of thoughts running in his head. How had he known that Mokuba was safe? Why had he been so sure that his little brother was out of these bastards' grasp?  
  
// It's not safe here. Leave at once. Go somewhere safe. //  
  
He remembered standing by the window in his room. He remembered the cold wind and the moonlight and Mokuba's terrified eyes. He had wrapped his arms around Mokuba and whispered those words.  
  
But that was impossible. The night was a blur, probably thanks to the blow to the head he had received. There was no way he had been able to warn his brother. After all, he hadn't known he was in danger until. . . Seto shook his head, trying to clear the conflicting memories. This inherit knowledge was too much like that crap Yugi and his friends were into- fate and past lives and miracles. Maybe he was chained and hurt and alone, but there was no way Seto was going to give up on reality.  
  
Maybe he hadn't known that Mokuba was safe. Maybe he had blurted that out to test Trigg. Maybe Trigg's reaction alone had given him the truth, not some foggy false memory. That was probably it; he had acted on instinct to test his captor, and the head injury was just causing him problems.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and slowly eased his head backwards to rest against the stone. The wall was cool and felt good.  
  
New thoughts replaced those he had just put to rest: How long would his captors keep him here? What did they want him alive for? What would Mokuba do without him? The first two questions were gaping uncertainties, musings that caused nausea to rise in his chest. The last one provided at least a small measure of comfort. Seto had long ago promised never to leave Mokuba high and dry, and this would be no exception.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trigg climbed a double set of stairs before reaching the heavy oak door. He didn't bother to knock or even pause; instead he slipped in and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
"How's our guest doing?"  
  
Trigg glanced at the grey-haired man sitting alone in the room. His voice was rough from years of smoking, although his teeth remained a pristine white. He wore a navy suit and had the air of a man who owned everything around him, even though this wasn't the case.  
  
Flashing a wry smile at his boss, Trigg walked over to the only other chair and dropped himself onto it. "We've got him comfortable. Only thing is, he seems to know that Mokuba is gone."  
  
"I saw." Trigg's employer nodded his head towards a security monitor mounted on the wall. On screen was the shackled Seto, his head bent back and his eyes closed. "Did Kaiba warn his brother somehow?"  
  
Trigg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Boss. We cut the intercom before nabbing him. It's possible they've got a private system installed."  
  
Sighing, the grey-haired man tapped his fingers against his chin. "This is important. Without Mokuba's permission, we can't make any drastic changes in the company. The only other way is to gain access to the main computer, but with Kaiba's paranoia streak, that will be rather difficult to achieve without the passwords."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"We either have to find Mokuba, or get the passwords out of Kaiba. You and Bawls will have to keep Seto company a bit longer, I'm afraid. But there's no need to get harsh yet; I'm sure Mokuba will turn up soon, and the more legitimate this comes about, the better. We'll just keep dear Seto alive as insurance."  
  
Trigg nodded and stood. "Don't worry, I can keep him alive. Besides, I still have some things to talk to him about." At the door, he turned and looked back at his boss. "I still get him when we're done with this mess, right?"  
  
The bright white teeth flashed, and a smoky chuckle escaped. "You can have him. Kill him, keep him; I don't care. Sometimes it seems like half the world wants his blood. Personally, I don't see how Kaiba evokes so much passion. I find a multi-billion company much more exciting."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mr. Moto woke to the sounds voices coming from downstairs. He frowned, trying to recall if Yugi had said anything about having friends over. He couldn't remember, but at his age, he wouldn't be surprised if Yugi had told him all week. At any rate, he was due at a gaming convention in an hour, so Mr. Moto hastily went through his morning routine.  
  
As he stepped into the living room, he saw his grandson talking intently with a large group of kids.  
  
"Yugi, what's going on?" he asked with a smile. It always made him happy that Yugi had so many friends.  
  
Yugi jumped slightly, than forced himself to relax. "Nothing much, grandpa. We were just... we just tried out that new duel monsters monopoly game."  
  
"Ah. Be sure to tell me all about it when I get back this evening. Remember to offer your guests snacks, Yugi." Mr. Moto winked at Tea and left the room.  
  
"Uh, Yugg, what's with the cover-up?" Joey asked.  
  
"I just don't want Grandpa to worry. You know... he's old and stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mokuba sniffed. "You shouldn't have to lie to your family because of me."  
  
Joey snorted. "It's not your fault, Mokuba." Though he left the rest unsaid, no one missed the implication. Noticing Tea's pointed glare, Yami jumped in to stop any brewing arguments between his friends.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba has told us his story, so now we have to find a place to start."  
  
"Hey, aren't you a really good hacker, Mokuba?" Tristen asked.  
  
Mokuba blushed. "Well, not that good..."  
  
"Maybe you could find some information on the internet. Hack into Seto's e- mail or something." Tristens's eyes were sparkling. He had seen too many spy movies than was healthy for him.  
  
"If whoever kidnapped my brother is part of the company, chances are that they've already hacked into anything they can. And that's probably more than I can hack into." Mokuba tilted his head to the side, considering. "I guess I might find something to point out the bad guys... do you have Internet access here, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi lead his young friend to his grandfather's computer. The connection was slow, but once online Mokuba's fingers flew across the keyboard. Joey leaned over Mokuba's shoulder and squinted at the screen, attempting to follow the kid's progress. "Soo... what are ya doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm searching Seto's personal files, and seeing which ones have been accessed since he disappeared. Unfortunately, this stuff is easy to get into, so Seto wouldn't put anything really important here. But I'll be able to see if anything was recently deleted."  
  
"Wait, what's that?" Joey leaned forward and tapped at the screen. "'Mokuba.Alone.Instructions'" He read the file name out loud.  
  
Mokuba frowned and clicked on the file. A list came up, detailing what Mokuba should do if circumstances left his brother indisposed for a few days. Mokuba had never seen this list before; he couldn't remember Seto ever mentioning it. Quickly scanning it, he was unsurprised by it's contents. Basically, it told him to get to school, eat a healthy supper, and finish his homework before any recreation. He shrugged and moved the cursor to close the file when Tea interrupted.  
  
"Oh, you have a pet?" She smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"On the list. Number 13 is 'Remember to watch over Tabby'. Is that your cat?"  
  
His frown deepened. "I- I used to put out food for a stray cat I called Tabby. But that was years ago, when Gozaburo was still alive. Seto told me not to get attached to her, but I told him that she was like us... it didn't matter, though, because it wasn't long before I found her dead by the road. Seto helped me bury her in the woods by our house."  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow. "So why would he ask you to watch over a pet's grave?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Joey asked. "Kaiba is just paranoid enough to leave secret messages in a graveyard. After all, he doesn't exactly go for the sentimental, so I'm guessing there's a solid reason behind number 13." Under his breath, he added, "Kaiba may be a jerk, but he's a smart jerk." 


End file.
